Torn
by Briana Breezy
Summary: "You're my strength and my weakness." Vegeta is torn over his feelings for Bulma Briefs. Will his head or his heart prevail? This story follows the DBZ plotline. Completed, but you're encouraged to read it if you never have. Review.
1. Good Riddens

Chapter one – Good Riddens

The warm water from my shower cascades down my body. I feel at peace for once. Scrubbing my hair free from conditioner, my peace is shattered when I hear a loud explosion. Probably that damn Saiyan again. He's so arrogant and rude, it's a wonder I can stand to be around him at all. We're far too alike. Nonetheless, I know I should probably get out of the shower to help him, though my mother and father are sure to be at his aid already. I turn the water off, grabbing two towels. I wrap one around my body and quickly dry my blue hair with the other, and I then run a brush through it. I slip into tight green short-shorts and a low cut white t-shirt. Trying to be as quick as possible, I throw on plain white sandals and flit out of my room to the place the explosion came from.

I find myself staring at the gravitron – or, well, what used to be the gravitron. It's completely destroyed. What could he have done to make this big of a mess? My eyes wander the rubble until I see my father and mother searching the area, presumably for Vegeta. My heart sinks. They haven't found him yet? What could be taking them so long? Suddenly, I see a piece of the debris move. A hand sticks out of it. There he is!

"Vegeta!" I yell, running to him and tearing away bits of rock and metal, as well as other various materials. I uncover him and cradle his body with my arms.

"My god, what were you thinking! You almost killed yourself, you idiot!"

"Get away from me, woman," He manages to gasp out. "I'm fine."

And then, he passes out. My father and mother rush over to get him into the house and fix him up. They carry him in, and I follow. I decide now would be a good time to make tea, mostly because for some reason, it made me upset to see him so hurt. He was so battered. Poor guy.

I'm almost done making tea when somebody knocks on the front door. I rush over to get it, nearly tripping over my own feet.

"Hey Yamcha!" I say with a halfhearted smile as I open the door. He picks me up off my feet to hug me and when he sets me down he kisses me lightly.

"You look like you've had a hard day, already. What's wrong, Bulma?" He says, holding my hand.

"It's nothing that I should be too concerned about, really." I sigh. "It's just Vegeta. He blew up the gravitron today and got pretty beat up. He'll never admit it, but he _is_ hurt."

Yamcha rolls his eyes. "He's just trying to show off by training that hard."

"Yeah, I guess so." I pull him inside, close the door, and lead him to the kitchen. "Want some tea?" I ask.

"Sure, I guess."

The teapot whistles and I pour the hot water into two cups. I put a teabag into each cup.

"Careful, it's hot." I give Yamcha the cup of hot liquid. I sit down at the table and motion for him to sit down as well.

"So, why did you come over?"

"Well, I actually came to use the gravitron, but seeing that Vegeta broke it and all…"

"Why don't you ever come over to hang out with me? Like, seriously?" I set down my tea and cross my arms over my chest.

"Bulma, training is far more important than hanging out with you. And I like to have a little free time, too." He says defiantly, but his face changed as he watched me grow angry.

"How dare you! You're not even training very hard! Vegeta trained so hard, he blew up half of my yard! What do you even do in your spare time, anyway?"

"Bulma chill out, I didn't mean –"

"_Answer my question!_" I yell, sure that everyone just heard that, and if Vegeta was sleeping, I woke him up.

"You know what I do in my spare time?" Yamcha growls, angry with me. "I hang out with girls who actually have a personality." He throws the cup at the ground and begins to walk away.

"Don't come back, you idiot!" I throw my full cup of tea at his back. The scalding hot liquid drenched the back of his shirt and the cup shattered. He doesn't look back. He just exits the room and goes out my front door, slamming the door so hard the house seems to shake.

I clean up the broken glass and try not to throw more things. I figure that after this, I should go see Vegeta. After all, for some reason, my heart aches to think he's seriously injured. Even though I know he's not, I should go check. Just in case.

~* Like it? Don't like it? Tell me so I can do better! This is my first time writing a fanfic so criticism is very welcome! By the way, sorry if it's too short, I just didn't know how long to make it! Chapter two will be longer! *~


	2. Same Old You

Chapter Two – Same Old You

Trying to be quiet, I tiptoe into the room Vegeta is staying in. Somehow, he's still sleeping, even though there was so much commotion. I have to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from shouting. He looks _terrible_ – worse than before. He has bruises everywhere and there is a large gauze bandage covering his forehead. I take a seat at the desk next to his bed and just watch him. Every now and then his face will show emotion of some sort, if only faintly. One emotion that seems to appear a lot while he sleeps is happiness. Of all things, _happiness_. One would expect arrogance or anger from him, but it looks like he's having good dreams. Feeling tired, I decide to take a nap at the desk, just in case Vegeta really needs something. Like a painkiller. Or water. Or anything…

I lie in the grass, laughing and smiling about something. I'm holding hands with somebody, but I don't know who. I look over to see his face and he vanishes.

"That's odd," I say, confused.

Suddenly the whole place morphs into a party. When people see me enter, they just laugh. They whisper about Yamcha being a cheater and me being a whore. I push through the crowd, searching for someone that is just too far away and I can't get any closer to. The crowd dissolves and suddenly I'm by myself in Vegeta's room. Well, it seems to be his room, but he's not in the bed. I'm standing in the middle of the quarters.

"Vegeta?" I call out, unsure of what's going on. He materializes in front of me. There's something wrong with him, but I can't place what.

"Looks like you found what you're looking for," He said, smiling evilly. A ball of energy forms and grows in his hand. Once it's of decent size, he draws his arm back as if to throw it at me.

"_No!_" I yell, waking up instantly. Apparently I woke up Vegeta, too, because he snapped up into a sitting position and groaned at the soreness and pain he was feeling.

"Damnit, woman! What's wrong?" He says tiredly and impatiently.

"Nothing," I sigh, rubbing my head. "Just a bad dream."

"Why are you in here while I am sleeping?" Vegeta demands.

"So I'd be here if you needed anything. You beat yourself up pretty bad, you know!"

"I'm a Saiyan! I am fine."

"You sure as hell don't _look_ fine!"

"Well, I am!"

He tries to get up, but the wounds are too fresh and overwhelming. Vegeta staggers toward the door, but even at that short distance it doesn't look like he'll do good trying to make it back.

"Here," I sigh. "Let me help you." Gently, I put his arm over my shoulders – his bruised, bandaged, muscular arm – and I put my other arm around his waist to help him back to the bed. Setting him down on it, I unthinkingly sit down beside him. He looks the other way and I don't know if it's a trick of the eye or maybe from the sunset trickling in through the window, but I thought I saw him blush a little.

"So," I start awkwardly.

His attention snaps back to me.

"Earth woman, I require food and water. Get it for me now. Goodbye."

"My name is _Bulma_, not_ woman_! Get it right, you stupid Saiyan! Until you do, I'm not doing anything for you!" I cross my arms and let out a little _hmph_ of frustration.

"_Bulma_," Vegeta says through gritted teeth. "Get me food and water. Now. Goodbye."

"Whatever, you ass." I mumble, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I thought I felt his eyes on me as I walked away.

"Hm, I wonder what Vegeta likes to eat," I wonder aloud. "Well, I guess he's getting dinner." I say, getting out enough food to make for he and I, assuming my mother and father would just eat by themselves, or have already eaten. I quickly made steak, potatoes, corn, rolls, and chocolate pudding for desert. The steak was cooked the way Vegeta liked it – yes, I observed this information from living with him so long – and surprisingly we liked it the same way, medium rare. Although, I'm sure Vegeta would eat it rare, as well.

"Hurry up, wo- Bulma!" He yells from his room.

"It's done, hold on, idiot!"

First, I brought his water in the room. He didn't say anything, he just took the water. Then, I piled up his plate with a lot of everything, and helped myself to some, too. I figure now would be as good a time as any to speak with Vegeta. Why not over a home cooked dinner? I put the bowl of pudding in the fridge as a special treat for him when he finished his meal. I carefully held both of our plates which already had our forks on them. Walking to his room, I prepared for his reaction.

"Your dinner, Vegeta." I handed it to him and he widened his eyes in surprise.

"I expected you to bring out something that wasn't, well, extravagant. But this is a pleasant surprise. I guess." He shrugs his shoulders and digs in. From the looks on his face, he loves my cooking.

"What did you do today?" Vegeta asks, shocking me out of my silence.

"Uh, I didn't do much. Yamcha came over." His face hardens at the mention Yamcha.

"I'm not sure, but I think we may have broken up."

"_Ph_! Why is that? You finally figure out he's a whiney little girl?" He smirks.

"No. The damn bastard told me he doesn't hang out with me because I have no personality." I put my plate on the desk. "And then he threw a cup at the ground. So I threw a cup at him that had hot tea in it. He probably has third degree burns."

"I'd love to kill him. Can I use that as my excuse?" Vegeta says half jokingly.

"I think everyone would hate you if you did that. Besides, he's a good guy, but he has his moments." _And you're the complete opposite_, I think. _A bad guy who has his good moments_.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He says, irritated.

"Ah, sorry, just thinking. You done with that?" He nodded yes and I took both of our plates out to the kitchen. Setting them in the sink to be washed, I pulled out two bowls and filled them both with chocolate pudding. I set a spoon in both and paraded into Vegeta's room with them.

"Ready for dessert?" I wink.

Warily, he accepts a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"What is this...brown _goo_? Am I supposed to eat this?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good. It's called pudding. Believe me, you'll like it."

I nearly burst out laughing watching him gingerly taking a spoonful of the pudding in his hand. He can fight fierce enemies, but an unknown substance is scary to him.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes…It's rather sweet." He quickly devours the rest of the bowl. "Do you have any more of this…pudding?"

I point to my bowl. "The last of it. I took a bite. Want it?"

"I don't care, woman. Just give it to me."

I give him my chocolate pudding. It's crazy how much he can eat.

In less than a minute, my bowl was empty, too. I take both of the empty bowls and start to walk out of the room. I stop and turn around.

"Thanks, Vegeta."

"For what?" He asks, astonished and arrogant.

"Not being a total prick. Conversations…they're nice."

"Don't get used to it, woman! Leave me! At once!" Vegeta's cheeks grow red.

Same old Vegeta, I thought. I couldn't decide whether to grimace or smile at his words. So I just left the room, did the dishes, and went to bed.

~* Did you like it, love it, hate it? Tell me and I'll try my best to improve. Sorry this one didn't go much of anywhere, but I'm trying to build them up. I don't want to rush into anything. Also, thank you SO MUCH for all for all of the views on chapter one! You guys rock! *~


	3. Vegeta's POV

**Oh, guys. I figured this would be a good time to give you a taste of what Vegeta has on his mind. If you guys like this P.O.V, I'll do more later on. And without further delay, Ch. 3 everybody!**

**Chapter Three – Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta watches as Bulma leaves the room. His face is still hot, although he isn't sure why exactly. It must be the way she looked at him when she talked. _Oh, those blue eyes... _There was a clatter as she began to do the dishes. That brought Vegeta back to his senses. _Fool,_ he thought. _She's just an earth woman_. Then he smiles wryly to himself.

"But she isn't afraid of me." He says aloud, quietly, pondering. Vegeta decides now would be a good time to go to sleep. Eating always made him tired. He was careful not to hurt himself as he eased his back onto the bed, his head onto the pillow. He fell asleep in seconds and had no memorable dreams.

The next morning, his hunger woke him up. It was a bit earlier than the humans would be awake, but he wanted food. He trudged to Bulma's room, more sore than ever but already healing. Not even bothering to knock on the door, he turned the knob to see her sleeping, tangled in her sheets. It was obvious that she was sleeping nude. Vegeta raised his eyebrows.

"Woman." She didn't even stir.

"_Woman_," He said a bit louder. Again, she seems to not notice his presence. Vegeta walks over to her bed, laying a hand on her shoulder and tries to shake her awake. Her eyes flutter open slightly.

"Wha…_Vegeta_?" She widens her eyes in confusion and sits up. The sheets fall down and expose her chest.

"Uh –" Vegeta tears his eyes away from Bulma's breasts.

"What? You've never seen a naked woman before?" Although she said it like she didn't care, her face was a little red.

"Put some clothes on and make me food if you wouldn't mind. I have to train today, and I need to be at full strength to do so." He could hear Bulma getting up – without warning him – and he tried not to look in her direction. Key word, tried. He did happen to sneak a peek before she was dressed. She threw on her undergarments and an oversized t-shirt.

"Alright, I'll make you breakfast, but you sure as hell aren't training today. You only just got hurt yesterday, and we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself worse."

"You fool, I am a Saiyan! I'm already healing faster than you weak humans!" Vegeta says as he follows Bulma to the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice how great her legs looked.

"You're_ not_ training today!" Bulma said a little loudly. For a mere human woman, she had the temperance of a Saiyan.

"Don't tell me what to do, _woman_." He smirked. He knew that addressing her as such would make her mad. Vegeta kind of liked when she was mad.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. "My. Name. Is. _Bulma_," she growled. "Do _not_ call me woman!" Bulma glared at him for a couple seconds and then turned around and continued walking. They soon entered the kitchen. Bulma sighs.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't care, as long as it tastes decent and won't kill me."

Bulma gets to work on preparing him a large breakfast. He sits down at the kitchen table and watches her work. _Even early in the morning she looks beautiful_, he thinks. Betrayed by himself, he mentally kicks himself for thinking such a thing. He must still be tired. Vegeta continues to watch her work with awe. Eventually, she is done preparing the meal and brings the platters of food to the table. There were pancakes, biscuits, strawberries, eggs, bacon, toast, and kiwi. Vegeta eats most of it, and whatever he doesn't eat, Bulma picks at.

"Since you're not training today, I thought maybe we could go do something."

"Wom – Bulma, I _am_ training today."

"Aw, so you will go hang out with me? How sweet of you Vegeta!"

"I never said –"

"Be ready at twelve. We'll go out to lunch. Sayonara!" Bulma winks, picks up the empty plates, sets them in the sink, and sashays away to her room.

"Damned woman," He says quietly. "I suppose I have no other choice but to have lunch with her."

He goes to his room, feeling considerably better after eating, and searches through the closet filled with clothes they had given to him. One thing he would not wear was anything pink. Vegeta wasn't sure what one wore when going out to lunch, but he figured he shouldn't look like he was trying too hard. It was only Bulma, after all. He picked out a black t-shirt and jeans from the closet and set them on the bed. Looking at himself in the mirror, he decided that he was healed enough to take off the silly looking bandages. Not to his surprise, his wounds had faded to mere pink marks of what used to be there. Those, too, would go away soon. One thing that had not faded was the horrible soreness of his bones and muscles. Deep down, he was glad he had the day off for once. It wasn't like he could have used the gravitron, anyway. Exiting his room, Vegeta walked to the bathroom, which was already occupied.

"Damn it," He said aloud. Turning around, he remembered that Bulma had a shower. As usual, he barged into her room without knocking.

"I require a cleansing." He stated. He took off his shirt in a way that said he wouldn't take no for an answer. She just stared.

"It's in there," She said, pointing to a doorway. A blush crept across her cheeks at the thought of Vegeta in the shower – her shower. Seeing her reaction, he took off the rest of his clothes right there and waltzed into her bathroom like nothing happened, a taunting smirk on his face. Just before he closed the bathroom door, he caught a glimpse of her face. It was a deep shade of red and her mouth was slightly open.

"Make yourself useful and wash those clothes, by the way." With that, Vegeta was in the shower and washing himself clean. He wondered idly why the earth woman had been so embarrassed to see him nude. Women on his planet would have paid to see such. He smirked, thinking that she had liked what she saw.

Once he finished his shower, he looked around the bathroom for something to dry himself off with. He spotted a hanging towel and quickly rubbed himself dry with it. After he was done doing that, he wrapped it around his body._ Wouldn't want her to have a heart attack_, Vegeta thought.

Vegeta exits the bathroom and finds that Bulma is no longer in her room, so he discards his towel onto her floor. Not caring that he is completely naked, he walks back to his room and changes with the door open. Of course, it would have been unfortunate if Dr. Briefs or his idiot wife had stumbled upon him in this state, but he hadn't really thought of them. Vegeta walks around the house for a bit, trying to find Bulma. By now, it was eleven-thirty, and he was wondering if she had decided to cancel their 'hanging out'. The only place he hadn't checked yet was the backyard, and that's where he went next. He searched for Bulma's ki and felt her close by, to his right. She was crying with her back against the house, her face in her hands. Vegeta approached her cautiously, crossing his arms.

"Bulma?" He said in the most comforting voice he could. He sat down next to her and brushed some hair away from her face with his bare hand. She looked up and her face was streaked with tears, her eyes red and puffy. He examined her for any physical damage and noticed three fingerprint shaped bruises forming on her arm. His ki flared at this.

"Who did this to you?" Vegeta growled angrily.

"It was – it was Yamcha," she said, sobs wracking her body still.

"I'll kill the bastard."

She smiled. "No, don't. But he came over while you were in the shower, and I got the door. He was _already _drunk. Which is odd, because I didn't know he drank. But anyway," Bulma takes a deep breath. "He kept going on about how much he needed me back, and I told him to talk to me when he was sober. And he said 'That's not how you talk to your boyfriend,' and he grabbed my arm, right there, and he wouldn't let go for anything. So I kicked the asshole where it counts, yelled that I wasn't his girlfriend, and slammed the door. That's when I came out here." She looked down at the ground. Vegeta tilts her head up and toward him with his fingers.

"I promise you, the next time I see him, I will hurt him. There is no excuse for hurting a girl as beautiful as you." Vegeta gasped as he let the last sentence out of his mouth.

Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "Are you still up for lunch?"

Crossing his arms, he replies, "Only if you are." And looks away. A million thoughts rush through his mind. _The woman must be hallucinating if she thinks she can kiss the Prince of all Saiyans_. He thinks. _And if she thinks that was a kiss, she's mistaken. I'll have to show her a real kiss. _Vegeta smirks, gets up, and offers his hand to aid her in standing.

"I'll be ready by twelve-thirty." Bulma says, looking at the garden. When she looks back, Vegeta was no longer there.

**~* AHH! I really hoped you like where the story is going ^_^ I know I do. Next chapter is back to the normal P.O.V. Although I must admit, I do quite like Vegeta's P.O.V. If you have any suggestions or ideas, as well as praise or criticism, please do tell me. Thanks. Until next time! *~**


	4. That's What I Call A Kiss

**Author's note: I was fangirling over those reviews you guys gave me. I'd like to thank all of you for being so supportive and actually liking my story ^^; This would be nothing without you. I'm trying as hard as I can to keep them in character. It's a little hard but apparently I'm doing it right. Also, I'm trying to dish out these chapters as soon as possible, but on a normal day I wake up at two in the afternoon, and after 'breakfast', I get to writing on this story, and then I do chores… *sigh* well, here comes Chapter Four! Also…the rating of this story may raise. Just saying. (Not this chapter. I'll warn you in the chapter it happens.)** **P.S., sorry for being incorrect about having hibachi grills in Japan, if I am. Okay, now CH4!**

Chapter Four – That's What I Call A Kiss

I turned the shower on and stepped in. The cold water was a shock to my body, which was just what I needed. Here I am, the infamous daughter of Dr. Briefs, and I've started to grow feelings for a Saiyan.

"What am I getting myself into?" I whisper. But it doesn't matter, because I'm already caught inside the Saiyan's sticky web. I showered quickly, because I only had a little bit of time to make myself look like a goddess since the whole thing with that dumbass Yamcha had happened. _Yamcha_… I thought. He was my first love, but now he's just some bastard who doesn't have his priorities straight. I shook all thoughts of Yamcha from my head and finished my shower in record time. As soon as I stepped out of the shower, I towel dried my body and blow-dried my hair upside down for extra volume. I had spritzed a special serum into my hair before drying it that would make my hair extra wavy, but not curly. I stood up and threw on white shorts and a pink shirt over my lacy bra and underwear. Doing my makeup took the longest, but by the time I was finished, I looked damn near irresistible. I slid on ankle high pink suede boots and bounded down the stairs excitedly.

"Vegeta!" I yelled enthusiastically. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. I've been ready." Vegeta says, appearing behind her.

"Oh!" I turned around and am face to face with the handsome prince.

"Well, come! Let's go." He walks in front of me and leads the way out the door, as if I didn't know how to get out of my own house. Once we're outside, I turn to get a capsule car, but Vegeta has other plans. He lifts me up and cradles me like a baby, then shoots off into the air.

"Where are we going?" Vegeta asks suddenly, after flying toward town for about three minutes.

"I was thinking this brilliant Japanese Steakhouse called _Wasabi_. They cook the food right in front of you."

"Ah. Harder for them to poison their customers."

I sigh. "So is that okay?"

"It's fine, woman." He then kicked it into gear and flew full speed to town. I giggled at the speed and loved the pure thrill of this flying thing.

"Why are you laughing?" Vegeta asks, astonished.

"This is just so amazing!" I laughed again. Vegeta merely shook his head.

Once we were in town, Vegeta landed and gently put me down. I had to resist the urge to take his hand for fear that he might cause a scene. I led him to the restaurant and he was silent the whole way.

"Hello, how many are in your party today?" The hostess said, eyeing up Vegeta.

"Just the two of us," I said sweetly, leaning into Vegeta to try and make her understand that he was off limits. Vegeta shot me a look that said, "What are you doing". I ignored it and took his hand as the hostess took us to our hibachi table. The best part about it was that he didn't try to get his hand away from mine. But once we sat down, we both let go. We were given menus and Vegeta seemed to have a hard time choosing something to eat.

"The hibachi steak is good," I say to him with a smile.

"Whatever you say." He put the menu down and waited for the waitress so they could put in our orders.

Untill the waitress came, we were engaging in a vivacious conversation. We gave her our orders and she set our drinks down in front of us. Vegeta warily sipped the water he had ordered.

After the waitress left, he asked, "Why is there the wedge of a fruit on this refreshment?"

"Ah," I say. My eyes glinted with an idea. "You're supposed to put all of it but the rind into your mouth and suck the juice from it."

Not doubting me, he did exactly what I had told him to and his face puckered at the sourness.

"What are you trying to do, Bulma! Kill me?" I couldn't answer right away because I was too busy laughing at the expression on his face and his reaction to it all.

"Veggie, I doubt a lemon could kill you. It's just a harmless fruit."

"Don't call me _Veggie_."

"Veggie, Veggie, Veggie." I giggle and tap the top of his nose with my index finger. He blushes and turns away. Before I could apologize for teasing him, the chef greets us and goes behind the grill, putting a substance on it that causes it to go up in flames.

"Oh!" I gasp.

Vegeta nearly jumps out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" He shouts.

"Vegeta," I say soothingly. "It's part of what they do."

He grumbles something unintelligible and crosses his arms. The chef makes our food and jokes with us, but quickly learned that Vegeta was not the joking type so he focused more on me instead.

"Sake Sake!" The chef picks up a bottle of clear liquid and offers me some. I open my mouth willingly and he squeezes the alcohol into my mouth moving it backwards and counting. He gets up to fourty-three before I put my hand up for him to stop. He seems impressed. He offers some to Vegeta but he declines. Once our chef is absorbed back into his cooking, Vegeta turns toward me and smiles devilishly.

"You're pretty good at swallowing, I see."

Blushing, I reply, "How sweet of you to notice."

He just snickers and then our food is done. The chef puts it on top of the rice he had already made for us and then cleans the grill with more fire. Vegeta scowled at it while I laughed at his reaction.

"Nothing is funny, woman."

"Bulma, you mean. And sure, you're cute when you're freaked out by innocent things."

Vegeta sighs. I thank the chef for both of us and he departs, leaving us to our meals. Surprisingly, we make good conversation until the dinner is over. Our waitress comes back with our bill, and I slip the credit card inside of it so she can take it.

"Give that to her when she comes back, Veggie. I'm going to use the ladies room." I say and depart.

Vegeta watches her walk to the restroom and notices as a handful of men's heads turn to watch her. Vegeta doesn't like it. At all. He gives them a deadly stare until they turn his way. The men turn away with wide eyes. The waitress comes back, and Vegeta gives her the check with the credit card in it.

"Anything _else_ you might need?" The waitress said flirtatiously, resting her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta shooed her hand away and looked her dead in the eyes.

"There is nothing I could possibly want from _you _when I am obviously already with a woman, a breathtakingly beautiful one at that. So move along now, servant woman."

The waitress cast him a dirty look and stalked away. Vegeta sighed. Out of all people, Vegeta had started to experience feelings for the human woman, Bulma. It had something to do with the way she carried herself, definitely. Sometimes, she almost seemed like a Saiyan woman, with that flaring temper and readiness to fight. Ever since that so-called kiss earlier in the day, Vegeta had felt himself wanting more. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked the way she made him feel. She was a challenge for him, and that was just what he needed. But, damn it, she was his biggest weakness. And Prince Vegeta hated weakenesses. Suddenly, he looked up to see Bulma gliding towards him with a sweet smile on her face. She was so beautiful! Her aqua hair tumbled down her back and fell forward on her shoulders in perfect waves. Her perfect legs looked sexy in the shorts she was wearing. She was looking straight at him with big, blue eyes. _How can one woman have me so torn?_ Vegeta thought.

Just as Bulma sat down, the waitress came back, giving Vegeta a deadly look. Bulma noticed and laughed when she walked away.

"What did you do to make her dislike you so much?"

"Ah, I just said a few things," He smiled crookedly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am." Bulma smiled. Vegeta linked arms with her after she grabbed the receipt and credit card, and the two walked out of the establishment in rather good moods. Just as he was about to pick her up to fly home, Yamcha shouted from across the square.

"Bulma! Hey, Bulma! Wait up, babe!" He ran over to the duo and embraced Bulma, knocking Vegeta to the side.

"Get off me, you jerk!" Bulma actually managed to push the fighter clean off her. Vegeta could smell the alcohol on him. Royally pissed Yamcha would even think of touching his woman – his woman? – Vegeta lifted him in the air from his collar and put on the most deadly look he could muster up, which wasn't too hard.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her again. I have half a mind to kill you right now, but I won't because it would just upset her," He tightened his grip, nearly choking the man. "So stay the _hell_ away from her, or the next time I see you, I _will_ kill you." Vegeta then threw him roughly onto the ground. There was a small crater from where Yamcha touched down.

"Come, now, then." Vegeta said icily to Bulma. She allowed him to pick her up and fly her home. The whole way, almost nothing was said. Bulma knew that Vegeta was only in a bad mood because of the encounter with Yamcha. Once they reached the house, Vegeta put her down. He was done seething over the incident and opened the door for Bulma to get inside the house. After he was inside, he closed the door, and started to walk off. He hadn't gotten very far before a hand gently grasped his arm.

"Vegeta," Bulma says quietly. He turns to face her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for everything today." She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up on her toes to meet his lips. Vegeta closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her as their lips met and they began to kiss softly, at first, but it soon was passionate, filled with hunger and lust and heat. Vegeta broke the agonizingly long kiss.

"Now _that_ was a kiss," He said more to himself than her. Bulma's eyes were filled with questions – ones that Vegeta currently held no answers for. He took one last long look at her, his own eyes holding his own questions, and then he dashed to his room. Bulma departed to the lab, her lips still burning with the kiss, and began to work on a new gravitron.

**~* Oh. My. Goodness. I hope you liked it. I really felt it was necessary for a Veggie POV right halfway through. Sorry about that. I just LOVE his point of view. Please review this story, I would really appreciate it! I love all my readers! Ciao, until Chapter five! *~**


	5. Kidnapped!

**Author's Note: I had a review that told me my image was wrong because Vegeta is shorter than Bulma. I hadn't even realized the problem until it was pointed out. Bulma is five-foot-five and Vegeta is five-foot-four and three quarters. BUT, for all intents and purposes, Vegeta will be "taller" than Bulma. Thanks. ALSO: ****the rest of this story will be solely in third person****. I would have to say, first person is not a good view in a story like this, where both characters express so many feelings. I hope you are not too mad over the change in view. APOLOGIES FOR: not having a break between the two views in chapter four. I did have one, but it didn't show up once uploaded.**

**A reply to **_**Cool Bulma**_**'s review: I'm going to try and incorporate an "awkward scene" but I wasn't entirely sure what you mean by that, so I hope this will be good enough for you. ^_^**

Chapter Five – Kidnapped!

Bulma and her father worked day and night for the next week on a new and improved gravitron. They had figured out that the reason it had exploded was due to a malfunction in the gravity. It had went higher, up to two thousand times earth's normal gravity, instead of lower when Vegeta had tried to turn it off, and the whole thing had destabilized, causing an explosion. Vegeta trained for most of the day all week with Goku and returned to Capsule Corp late into the night after training in the mountains by himself, after his sparring sessions. He did this mostly to keep the earth woman from his mind, although it wasn't working.

Vegeta was sparring with Goku for the seventh time this week and was still coming no closer to beating him than the previous day. Vegeta was given false hope when he got a good amount of punches in, but all hope was shattered when Goku went Super Saiyan and pounded Vegeta into the ground.

"Damn you, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled furiously. His fist smashed into the boulder behind him and it shattered to pieces. "I was supposed to be a Super Saiyan! _Me_!" He gritted his teeth in pure frustration. He mumbled something about weaknesses and crossed his arms after he stood up.

"Vegeta," Goku said, changing back to his normal form. "Is there something else that's upsetting you?"

"It is of none of your concern."

"Are you sure? Maybe if you told me, you'd feel better. Whatever it is, it's kept you from fighting full-out."

With a loud sigh, Vegeta decided to tell Goku the problem.

"It's…that human woman, Bulma. She's making me feel…" He couldn't think of a word.

"Ah, so it has begun," Goku said to himself. "Vegeta, Bulma's a really great girl. Stop being so full of yourself and give her a chance."

"I'm the Prince of Saiyans! She is but a human."

"Yes, I see. Do as you please Vegeta, but maybe you should listen to what your _heart_ is telling you, not your brain." Those seemed to be Goku's words of advice for the day.

"Fool, you make no sense! Be gone." Vegeta shooed him away.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. I was getting hungry, anyways." Goku waved and used his instant transmission to go home.

Vegeta gazed up at the sky and decided he would take a chance talking to Bulma. He zoomed off into the sky, towards CC, and tried to think of things to say that wouldn't hurt his pride.

Bulma screwed on the last bolt and shrieked happily.

"Finally, it's finished!" She took an unused towel and wiped the smudges of oil off her face. She exited the lab, heading toward her room for a shower. She threw her clothes into the laundry basket in her room and showered quickly. She was so happy to finally be out of the lab early for once this week. She dressed in a robe after her shower and combed her long hair. She let it air dry as she moisturized her body and put on sweatpants and a tanktop over her underclothes. Once her hair was dry, she went to open her door. Just as she had opened it, Vegeta had been raising his fist to knock. They were both surprised.

"Vegeta?" Bulma blushed, remembering the kiss they had shared.

"Hello," Vegeta said, less arrogantly than usual. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and kiss her, but doing so may allude to his feelings for her, and if she didn't feel the same way, his pride would be forever damaged.

"I haven't seen you around lately. It feels like you've been avoiding me." Bulma pouted.

"What?" Vegeta said, pretending to be astonished. "I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Sure." She said, a mischievous grin spread across her face. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How can you just kiss me and run away like that, though?"

"I wouldn't call it running away," He said, moving his hands to her lower back. "And you kissed me first, woman." Vegeta said in a rough voice that sent a shiver through Bulma's body. This time, Vegeta went in for the kiss. Neither of them was messing around, and the kiss deepened. It was full of the love neither of them understood, but in that moment, they both started to understand the true extent of the others feelings. Vegeta moved his lips down to her neck and Bulma ran a hand through his upswept hair.

_Ah, this isn't going as I planned_, Vegeta thought to himself. _I had meant to ask of her feelings toward me, but this?_

Vegeta moved his lips back to hers, but only an instant after this happened, Dr. Briefs was standing behind the two with Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh, Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs giggled.

"Gah!" Bulma exclaimed. The two leapt apart like a shock had run through them.

"Oh, it's okay, honey! I know what it's like to be in love, and you can barely keep your hands off each other!"

"Mom, I –"

"No need to explain yourself. Your father and I just came down here to tell you that we're going out to dinner, and we won't be back until later. I'm sure that's fine with the two of you?"

"Just Bulma and I, alone. Yes, that seems quite alright." Said a redfaced Vegeta.

"Isn't it a bit early for dinner?" Bulma asked, ignoring his comment.

"Oh, no! Well, see you later!" The two of them hurried out the door. Once they heard the door slam shut, they turned to look at each other.

"Well, Veggie…You came to my room for a reason, right?"

"Yes. I just…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't. I don't deserve you." He didn't give her a chance to reply, because as soon as he said that, he ran for the front door and as soon as he got outside, he flew to anywhere that was away from Capsule Corp.

_Damn it!_ He thought. There was something about her that infuriated him. He could almost imagine her big blue eyes, filled with confusion and passion. _Why can't I just tell her the truth? I'm hurting myself by not letting her know that I'm a mess without her! _He growled in his own head. He kicked it up a notch and flew even faster.

Bulma was standing in her doorway, feeling rather lonely after Vegeta had run away from her once again.

"I can't be that repulsive," She said aloud, upset. "I think I should take a walk." Not caring that she was wearing no makeup, and her old sweatpants with the Capsule Corp logo on them, she walked right out the door and let her feet take her where they may. She needed the fresh air to help her clear her head and focus on her feelings for Vegeta. After a half hour of walking, she was in a run-down park. Bulma sat in the grass underneath a tall tree next to the sidewalk and pulled her knees up to her chest. _What did he mean by "I don't deserve you"?_ She thought. _He made it sound like he wanted to deserve me._ How could a man so free with his kisses not like her, anyway? Bulma knew that she cared for Vegeta, a lot more than she should. Even though he could be arrogant, full of his pride, and rude, she had seen him grow passionate, caring, and even happy when he was around her. She decided that the next time she saw him, she would just tell him what she thought of him. What could it hurt, right? Bulma sat there a little while longer, admiring nature around her, until she stood up and stretched, ready to go home. That is, until she realized she had no idea how she had gotten there. She decided to take the sidewalk the way she had come and wing it on the turns. She was doing good, until eventually she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She stopped, and heard the footsteps stop a second or two after she did. Wary of her possible pursuer, she took many different and confusing turns until she was sure she'd lost him.

"Ah." Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as she looked behind her and saw that nobody was there. Before she could turn back around, she was knocked out cold by the person she thought she had gotten away from.

**~* OH NO! Who's this mystery pursuer, and what does he or she want with Bulma? See, this is why you never walk around by yourself. WELL, until next time guys! *~**


	6. My Strength and My Weakness

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews that seem to pour in from my loyal readers. One reviewer I'd like to thank especially is **_**Writer'sFantasy**_**. Your reviews make me laugh and seriously **_**fangirl.**_** As do everyone else's. I just felt the need to address this human being.**

_**Warning**_**: Beware of a certain sexual scene. Don't say I didn't warn you…**

Chapter Six – My Strength and My Weakness

Bulma came to in a dark room, and she was on a cold, hard floor. There was a large window directly in front of her that was mostly covered by drapes. She could tell it was nighttime. Tears welled up in her eyes. _How did I get here?_ She thought. There was nobody to save her since Vegeta had gone off again, and her mother and father probably wouldn't be looking for her until the next day. Bulma patted herself to make sure her clothes were still on. She breathed a sigh of relief when they seemed to be untouched. For a girl who had a fiery temper, being helpless and alone was new to her.

"Hello?" Bulma called out, distraught and confused. Her voice echoed throughout the place and she began to sob. She was scared for herself and what her captor may have in store for her.

"Hello, Bulma Briefs." A man with an unrecognizable voice said from the corner of the room. He emerged from the shadows and he was nobody that Bulma had seen before. He had black hair and dark eyes. His face had no remarkable features and he was only of medium height with no build.

"Who are you, you creep!" Bulma yelled furiously.

"I am a man with a plan," He began idly. "You are the daughter of Dr. Briefs, correct?"

Bulma didn't answer, but simply crossed her arms and stared coldly at the man.

"As I thought. Well, being his only daughter, he would pay a handsome price to have you back unharmed, hm?"

Bulma still did not open her mouth to this man.

"Yes, well…" He glanced at a watch on his wrist. "I'll be contacting them tomorrow with the ransom. If they refuse, well, beautiful, you die." He smiled and sat down on a couch, watching her. Bulma may not have been this terrified before in her life. He licked his lips as he looked at her and picked up a gun from the couch he was sitting in. He pretended to shoot her with it.

Vegeta had flown a while longer, into the nighttime, before he calmed himself down and decided to go home. He flew to Capsule Corp in good time and noticed the door was unlocked, which was very uncharacteristic of Bulma. Usually she locked the door at night. He entered and closed the door behind him, going to her room to apologize in his own way for deserting her. Without knocking, he entered her room only to find she was not in there at all. He felt hard for her ki and realized not only was she not in her room, but she was not in the house at all. He began to grow alarmed. He dashed out the door and tried to follow an old scent trail she had left. It was very hard, though, because halfway, there were a number of turns taken with her scent on them and they made no sense. _Unless she was trying to escape somebody_, He thought. He inhaled deeper. Ah, that was it! Somebody else's scent was covering hers. He followed a few more of the crazy turns and soon found a spot of blood, which was definitely hers. He yelled out in frustration and anger. _Somebody. Had. Hurt. Bulma_. As soon as he found out whom, he'd kill them. No questions asked. He had let enough harm come to her without harsh enough consequences lately. The drops of blood were a trail to where Bulma was, so he followed them. _This is my fault_, Vegeta thought. _If I hadn't ran away like that earlier_… He tried to shake the thought out of his head. He searched for Bulma's ki and felt her close by. He followed that and was in front of the house within a minute. He could strongly feel her ki now, and somebody else's. He had been convinced it was the bastard Yamcha, but now he knew it wasn't. It was some poor unfortunate soul who was about to lose his life.

Knowing knocking was futile, Vegeta opted for the element of surprise and kicked the door down. He saw Bulma crying in the middle of the strange den and he also saw a man with a gun. The gun was pointed at her, but it soon swung over to point at Vegeta.

"Who the hell are you?" The man shouted. Vegeta noticed a large red mark going down the left side of his face, as if someone had used their nails to rake them downward. He would have smiled if the situation hadn't been so serious. He was proud of Bulma for trying to fight the man, but then again, he wished she had just waited until he had gotten there.

Bulma barely lifted her eyes toward him. She had a bruise on the side of her face. This only seemed to fuel his fire.

"How _dare_ you harm her, weak earthling scum!" Vegeta shouted, stepping toward the man and throwing a ball of energy at him. He was knocked into a wall and the gun fell out of his hand.

Vegeta made sure he had a clear line with his heart and shot a hole straight into it with energy that poured from his hand. He didn't stop abusing the body until he was sure the sorry excuse for a living being was dead. Only then did he turn his attention to Bulma. She seemed to be shaking. He walked over to her and picked her up. Holding her with one hand, he brushed the hair away from her face while he was walking. He then got the full extent of her horrid wounds. There was a cut on her forehead from falling onto the sidewalk, and a bruise on her right cheek that can only be from being struck with something. Silent tears were escaping her eyes as she looked down at her hands.

"I'm going to fly us home. Wrap your arms around my neck." Vegeta commanded, still blaming himself. He flew off once he felt her warmth press closer against him. He raised his ki to keep her warm as they flew and within no time they were home. When they were in her room, he closed the door behind himself and laid her down on the bed.

"Vegeta," She said. It was the first thing she'd said in a while. "He might have killed me. Thank you. So much."

"I wouldn't have let him do such a thing, Bulma." He felt fiercely protective over her still.

"Veggie?" Bulma said innocently.

"Hm?"

"Can you get me some water, please?"

"Ah, fine." Vegeta said, trudging to the kitchen to get her a cup of water. When he arrived back into her room, she had stripped down to her bra and underwear. He tried not to pay too much attention to the fact. He handed her the water and waited for her next request.

"Vegeta…would you mind staying with me tonight?"

"Of course not." He smiled wryly and took his boots off, and after a moment of consideration, his shirt as well. Vegeta tucked her in with the comforter and sat down next to her.

"One last thing before I doze off," Bulma said, acting a little more normal. Sitting up, she put her hands on Vegeta's chest and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Thanks for coming to my aid, Prince Vegeta." Without another word, she lies down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

"Sleep well, woman." Vegeta whispers as he strokes her hair. He thinks about it for a second and then puts his hand on her bruise and gives her some of his energy. She smiles in her sleep.

Throughout the night, Vegeta tries to stay awake. He falls asleep once, only to be awoken by Bulma shouting something in her sleep. When this happens he becomes uncharacteristically worried and waits until she is sleeping soundly to pay attention to other things in her room. Eventually, he lies down in her bed, gets under her covers, and falls asleep next to her.

Bulma woke up the next morning to Vegeta's warm breath tickling her ear, and his strong arm across her body. She was on her back and he was on his side. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table and it was already ten o' clock. She lifted one of her dainty hands and ran it through Vegeta's soft black hair.

"Wake up, Vegeta." Bulma coos to the sleeping Saiyan, turning on her side so their faces are inches apart. He grumbled tiredly but opened his eyes, angry at having slept in so late – he could tell from the amount of sunlight streaming through the window – yet pleasantly surprised to be staring into eyes as blue as the ocean.

"How did you sleep?" Bulma asked smugly. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Even a warrior must sleep." He sat up and stretched, suddenly cold since he was no longer sharing body heat with the earth woman. Bulma hopped out of bed and stood in front of her mirror, pulling her long blue tresses into a sloppy bun and expertly covering the strangely fading bruise with makeup.

"Can we _not_ tell my mother and father what happened with everything?"

"Wasn't planning on it," He replied, cutting off their conversation by entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Bulma heard the shower start, and throwing on clothes, decided to throw together a large breakfast. Just as she finished, Vegeta exited her room with a towel hanging dangerously low on his waist.

"Ah, breakfast. Good. I'm starving."

"Pants first?" Bulma said, raising an eyebrow.

"Silly woman," Vegeta snickered, and helped himself to most of the food. Bulma simply took a piece of toast and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?" He called out to her, but she didn't reply. Vegeta gave it no mind and finished eating his food. After he put his dishes in the sink, he washed his hands and face. Walking carefully, so as not to let the towel drop, he walked to his room and put on a spandex training suit and his only other pair of boots. He had decided to train, yet wasn't sure if the gravitron was ready yet. After this, he found himself at Bulma's door and knocked.

"Just a second," came the woman's voice from somewhere in her bedroom. Moments later, she opened the door, in her undergarments once again. Her hair was wet, as if she had just gotten out of the shower. "Yes?"

Tearing his eyes away from her beautiful body, he asked, "Did you finish the gravitron yet?"

"Yes, I did. But there are _so_ many other ways to exercise, you know." Her voice was seductive and her eyes glinted with playfulness. He understood fully what she meant.

"Are there?" He replied back, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"Yes," Bulma whispered. "There are." She dragged him into her bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind them. Within seconds, they found each other's lips and were kissing more intensely than ever before. Their tongues danced together and Vegeta's hands wandered Bulma's perfect figure. She bit his lip lightly and within seconds he pinned her down on her bed.

"Before…this happens," Bulma started. "I need you to know that…I – I like you, a lot Vegeta. Because I see past your arrogance and pride. I can see the passion deep in your heart, for something other than fighting. I want you to be mine." Bulma blushed immensely and trained her gaze on her ceiling, rather than Vegeta's head looming above hers. "I can only hope that you feel the same."

"I…" Vegeta was nearly speechless. He kissed her gently, softly, to convey his feelings toward her. She broke the kiss.

"I want to _hear_ it,"

"Ah, woman! Fine – I care deeply for you. I can't explain it, but…you're my strength and my weakness at the same time," He then rolled his eyes. "Sorry I couldn't paint you a better picture with meaningless words."

"No – that was more than enough." Bulma smiled and kissed the Prince, and as random articles of clothing came off, just before he took her, he bit her neck, hard enough to draw blood, in pure ecstasy. She moaned in complete pleasure.

"You are my mate now, and you are only mine." His voice was rough and protective. She dug her nails into his back, and that was all it took to send him over the edge to where he couldn't wait any longer.

He took her many times that afternoon, and after their love-making had ceased, they fell asleep intertwined with each other. Through this, they had showed their love for each other without words. The Saiyan Prince had finally met his match.

***~I'm truly sorry if that was too graphic for you. But it had to happen. And ha! You all thought it was Yamcha, but nope! Just some criminal who was willing to kill Bulma if he didn't get his ransom. Anyway, leave me reviews so I can improve anything for the next chapter! Please. 3 Love you all! ~***

**PS, sorry if Veggie wasn't totally in character, but…that's what love does to you.**


	7. Expecting

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter didn't get out as fast as the others. I am in the middle of moving and packing is horrendous. Also, I have been lacking on inspiration for this chapter, so I've only been writing a little bit every so often as opposed to the other chapters where I wrote for three hours in a row. ALSO, I know the "bond" that comes with mating is a little overused, but sorry…it's just so interesting. The reason I didn't make the smex a lemon was because I couldn't bring myself to write it. I didn't want to gross anyone out…So I decided for a middle ground. Who knows, maybe there will be a lemon somewhere in this story – but a later chapter.**

Chapter Seven – Expecting

Vegeta woke up to the fragile human woman mumbling in her sleep. Confused, he looked at the window. It was the evening already? He was in a fairly good mood and decided he would shower and dress. After he did so, he sat down on Bulma's bed and traced the marks his teeth had left on her neck. Obviously, the spot was still tender, because she awoke with a groan, sitting up abruptly and stretching. She was sore all over. _Damn that Saiyan and his, well – his…_ Bulma trailed off into her thoughts.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away after a little while." Vegeta said smugly.

"What? Did I say that out loud?"

"No. I'm sorry, I never told you the conditions of our bond…" Vegeta began to say, but got lost in his own thoughts.

"Bond?" Bulma was shocked now.

Vegeta sighed. "When I bit you, I marked you as my mate, and that created the unbreakable bond between us. I can hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine. Of course, I can block them out if I wanted to. So could you. It's fairly easy."

She just shook her head. "Well, this is a lot to handle. But alright," She got up and headed towards her bathroom, not bothering to cover up. He'd seen all of her that there was to see.

After a long shower, Bulma came out and put on casual clothes. As soon as she was done dressing, Vegeta picked her up and strolled out of her room with her in his arms.

"Where are we going?" She giggled.

"Outside." He stated vaguely. Once they were in her backyard, he set her down and lays on his back. He motioned for her to do the same. She did so and he put an arm around her as he pointed up at the sky. He then put his hand down after she looked.

"It's the clearest night we've had in a while." That's all he said. No explanation, just that.

"The stars are beautiful," Bulma smiled.

_Not as beautiful as you_, Vegeta thought quickly, forgetting that she must have heard that. He had his head turned to look at her, the moonlight doing wonders on her shining blue eyes. As the thought entered her head, she blushed and turned her head to the side to look at him. Vegeta was strikingly handsome, and his ebony eyes burned into hers. A feeling of love spread through her body. It was so strong, Vegeta felt it burn through him as well. Although the feeling wasn't his own, he hadn't felt anything as strong as that before. He was surprised she felt that way towards him – he had thought she merely had minor feelings for him, but to know the human woman loved him? He just smiled a small, sad smile and kissed her lips lightly.

She was going to be heartbroken when he left to train in two weeks.

Vegeta and Bulma decided to go eat food and try to sleep through the night, although they had gotten a large amount of sleep already. Through the next week, Vegeta trained in three-hundred and fifty times gravity, leaving Bulma to do whatever she wanted or needed to do. She worked in the lab and sometimes checked in on Vegeta while he was training. They kissed when they were together, but Vegeta nor Bulma pushed it much further. Bulma was very nauseous later in the week and her breasts were overly tender for no particular reason. She was also very irritable and sluggish, and she had no idea why. After another week of these symptoms persisting, she told Vegeta of them. His eyes had widened, and his suspicions had been confirmed.

"I thought I felt a very faint second ki," He murmured, putting his hand on her stomach.

"Wh-what?" Bulma's face contorted in confusion.

"You're carrying our child, woman." Vegeta rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

"No, no, no! I'm going to get fat!" Bulma started sobbing, getting into another one of her _moods_. Abruptly, her attitude changed. "_YOU_ did this to me!"

"What?" He was shocked at the mood swings. "_You_ seduced _me_!"

"It takes two to make a baby!" She retaliated. Vegeta couldn't argue this and crossed his arms.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Bulma sighed.

"What?"

"Telling my parents." Bulma stated simply.

Vegeta laughed. "Have fun."

"You're going to be right next to me when I tell them!" The way she said it made him understand that there was no arguing the fact.

Vegeta stopped his training for the rest of the day and sat down at the kitchen table with Bulma and her parents an hour after Bulma and Vegeta's conversation.

"So, what is it, honey?" A bubbly Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Mom, Dad…I'm pregnant."

Dr. Briefs was taken aback, but he didn't seem upset.

"Oh, a baby! We're going to be grandparents! Congratulations, you two!"

"You're not surprised, or upset?" Bulma wondered aloud.

"No, of course not." Dr. Briefs smiled easily. Vegeta thought the whole conversation was pointless. Quite frankly, he was embarrassed, because this was a very subtle way of saying, _we had sex recently!_

Once they finished discussing Bulma's pregnancy, Vegeta took Bulma's hand and led her to her bedroom. Once in there, he closed the door and they both sat down on the bed.

Vegeta pulled Bulma in for a hug unexpectedly.

"Is something wrong, Veggie?" Bulma hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just…only have a little bit of time left to…" He blocked her off from his thoughts so she couldn't hear about his plans for going out to space to become a Super Saiyan. Or how badly both of their hearts were about to break due to the distance that was going to be put between them.

Pulling back from the hug, Bulma kissed him fiercely. She didn't know what was wrong, but she felt the urge to never let him go. _She_ was going to be a mother, and_ he_ was the father. She smiled against his lips as she thought of Vegeta being a daddy.

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta wasn't too happy about stopping their kiss.

"I'm going to be a mommy, Vegeta," tears sprung to her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so glad you'll be with me throughout it all."

He looked away from her and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think it's time for bed, Bulma."

"I am a little tired…damn pregnancy." She laid back on her sheets, not even bothering to change clothes. Within a couple of minutes, she was sleeping.

"Be strong, woman." He put a hand on her belly and gave her and the baby some of his energy.

"Don't forget who you belong to," he added, kissing the spot on her neck he had bitten two weeks prior. With one last, long look at her, he zoomed off to Goku's house.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door calmly.

"Just a second!" Chi-Chi yelled. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Hello!" She said happily as she opened the door. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was Vegeta.

"I have no time for you, harpy. Where is Kakarot?"

"Right here!" Goku said, smiling, appearing right in front of Vegeta. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving for…a while, to train harder and become better." He glanced at Chi-Chi.

"Okay, that's cool. Where to?"

"Space."

"Ah…Vegeta…" Goku gave him a face that said he shouldn't do it. Vegeta glared.

"No time. Well, Kakarot, someone once told me to listen to my heart, and not my brain."

Goku immediately caught on. "You sly dog, you!" He laughed and patted Vegeta on the back.

"While I'm gone…please, check up on Bulma and make sure she is doing okay."

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Both Chi-Chi and Goku said at the same time. They had bonded a while back and their thoughts were in sync all of the time.

"She is pregnant with my child, and without me to protect her, she needs _someone _to." Vegeta crossed his arms. Chi-Chi almost fell over and Goku smiled even wider. _Trunks really is going to be born!_ He thought.

"Of course, Vegeta." Goku barely finished saying that before Vegeta took off at full speed for the Capsule Corp to board a spaceship. He would be cruising the galaxy when Bulma woke up. Until he was off the Earth, he blocked her from his thoughts.

**~* Why Veggie, why? You fool, you. Okay, well, please review. Usually the more reviews I get, the longer the story is… *~**


	8. Dare for Distance

**A/N: This story strictly follows the Dragon Ball Z plotline as best as it can. It may veer off once in a while, but it's all for the greater good. I feel bad for getting this out so late. Song I listened to that gave me inspiration to start this chapter is I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat. OMG FANGIRLING. It reminds me of Bulma and our Veggie!**

Chapter Eight – Dare For Distance

Wake up. Eat. Work out in four hundred times gravity. Eat more. Sleep. Repeat.

This is how the Saiyan's life went for the first six weeks after he had taken the GR out into space. Of course, throughout his days, he was bombarded by feelings and strong words from Bulma. She hadn't been happy that he left while she was pregnant and she was left to deal by herself. She would completely ruin his mood, so after two days, he blocked her out completely. He was starting to regret bonding with her, yet at the same time, he wouldn't trade her tirades for anything in the world. Her fierce ways were one of the reasons he fell for her. At least she actually thought about him.

Back on Earth, Goku and Chi-Chi had Bulma over their house for the first time in a very long time. Goku, of course, had been "checking up" on Bulma like Vegeta had asked when he wasn't busy training.

"How dare he just _leave _me like that?" She raged, crossing her arms. Angry tears welled up in her eyes. She was still in denial.

"He had to do it, Bulma," Goku said. "He won't be happy with himself unless he can become a Super Saiyan."

"I just hope he's okay." She sighed and brushed away a tear that had managed to escape her eye. Goku patted her on the back – lightly – and stepped out of the room, leaving the girls to gossip.

"Bulma, you and Vegeta? How! When?" Chi-Chi asked, plunking down across the table from her.

"It's been going on since he started staying with us, really," Bulma sighed. "I fell for him and I didn't even _really_ know until about a month and a half ago, when he saved me from a lunatic."

"What? A lunatic?"

"Nevermind that. He admitted that he cared for me. He didn't say he loved me, but neither did I. I was afraid to," Bulma idly touched the spot on her neck where Vegeta had marked her. "I guess we're bonded. He bit me…it must be a Saiyan thing." She saw a blush creep across Chi-Chi's face.

"He really does care for you, Bulma. He must, if he did that." There was a twinkle in Chi-Chi's eye as she said that.

"Oh!" Bulma giggled. "You know because that's what Goku does to you when you guys f–"

"Sh!" She swatted at Bulma from across the table. Her face reddened even more. Bulma just laughed.

"But, anyway," Chi-Chi started, getting off topic. "I can't believe you and Yamcha broke up."

Bulma's face hardened. "He's a jerk. Ever since he started drinking…" Chi-Chi nodded her head as if to say she understood. "I'm glad I have at least you, Chi, to keep me company and be with me through this. Since the father of my baby is out in space beating himself up."

"Have you even seen a doctor yet?"

"No," Bulma frowned. "Ugh, I don't even know what I'm doing with all of this pregnancy stuff."

"Just make a doctor's appointment when you get home and I'll go with you for it. Call me and tell me when it is."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi," Bulma got up and hugged her. "I'll call you later. Bye, Goku!"

"See ya later, Bulma!" Goku yelled from outside. She waved at Chi-Chi and told her not to be too harsh on Gohan with his studies. Once she was outside, she rode her Capsule Car home in record time. When she entered the house, she called her regular doctor's office and made an appointment for the next day. She called Chi-Chi and told her, then took a hot bath. Bulma finally had time to think about everything. Her baby, her figure, and, of course, Vegeta. Her thoughts lingered on their one fabulous night together. She missed him so much at times. _Vegeta?_ Bulma thought, hoping maybe he would give her the satisfaction of a reply. As usual, the only thoughts in her head were her own. _Two can play at that game_, she thought angrily. She closed _him_ off from _her_ mind.

Vegeta actually _had_ heard her think his name. He had wanted to respond, but then she would only bother him more. He was fine when she wasn't thinking dirty or angry things, and sometimes he enjoyed even _those_ thoughts. But when he heard that last sentence and felt himself get pushed out of her mind, he was pissed off. Now, he had no way of telling if she was okay or not. After a few minutes of thinking about what to do, he decided that if she was in danger, she would drop the barriers. And then all of a sudden, his ship landed on the uninhabited planet he had set course for. After he determined it was safe to breathe the air, he stepped out of the ship and onto the planet. It had medium sized mountains, trees, and odd streams flowing across it that were as wide as Vegeta's hand. He was wary of them because the liquid could be poison. Thankfully, there was a large supply of food on his ship or he would be done for. Vegeta set to training on this wasteland of a planet and within another week of his training there, what used to be mountains and trees was flat land. Vegeta had quickly discovered that the streams collected into one crystal clear pool of water and it was perfectly fine to bathe in, but not drink unless purified. The clearness of the water was _meant _to be deceiving. He was growing rather irritated with Bulma, because he was still blocked out of her head. The only time he wasn't was late at night. At this time, he could get a very basic read on how her day was and what she did. One thing that nearly made him smile was the fact that Bulma had heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time at a doctor's appointment early in the week. She was five weeks pregnant and everything seemed healthy. Once he figured out how her day was, he would send her feelings of longing. He didn't like the distance between them and he wished he could be with her through the pregnancy, but if he didn't train to become the best he could be, they would all die at the hands of the androids. Vegeta was ultimately determined to become a Super Saiyan. Since he had destroyed this planet, he decided he would move on to another planet, one even further away from Earth. Only because it was bigger, and therefore less breakable. He set his course and started training inside of his ship. Three weeks passed before she finally let down the mind barriers.

Bulma was taking her morning vitamins before she grabbed a large bottle of _Fiji_ water and bolted out the door for Chi-Chi's house when she heard a knock on the door. She swallowed the vitamin in her mouth and answered her door. She was not pleased to see Yamcha standing there with a silly grin on his face. But she was so surprised that the walls guarding Vegeta from her thoughts were broken down.

"Hey, Bulma. I heard Vegeta was out of town, and figured this could be my only time to talk to you." He put his hand on the back of his neck nervously, like Goku does. "I don't know what's with him. But I just wanted to tell you I still love you, Bulma – I've loved you since we were kids and I guess I always will. I'm different now – I'm sober."

_I don't know what he thinks he's doing. I thought I made myself clear the last time I saw that whelp_. Vegeta thought haughtily. He could hear the whole conversation because of how hard Bulma was thinking about it. She ignored him for now.

"Yamcha, I'm sorry, but I'm pregnant with Vegeta's daughter or son. I'm already spoken for."

He crossed his arms, slightly put out. "I can't believe you'd choose that arrogant bitch over me."

"That _arrogant bitch_ treats me better than you used to. I love him ten times more than I ever even liked you." Bulma said loudly. She cursed herself for using the _L _word. Even though it may be a little bit slightly kind of majorly true.

Yamcha laughed and turned to walk away, saying, "I got what was coming to me, a cheat for a cheat."

"What did you say?" Bulma stepped outside.

"I cheated on _you_," He growled. "And you cheated on me. We're even." His eyes cut into her soul.

"I _never_ cheated on you. _Ever_." Bulma didn't give him a chance to respond. She took the step back into the house and slammed the door shut. Within a minute, she heard his car speed away. Once he was gone, she started to cry. It was very silent and her face was in her hands. The only indication she may have been crying was her labored breathing. Vegeta felt the wave of sadness.

_Don't cry. Don't cry over him. I promise I'll break him in two when I get back,_ Vegeta thought. She only cried harder at this.

_I miss you so much, Vegeta_, Bulma communicated back. She tried to pull herself together for his sake. She succeeded within a couple minutes.

_Be strong for all of us._ The "all" was clearly Vegeta, Bulma, and the baby. Bulma soon accepted that he wouldn't be back for a while, got her water, and left for Chi-Chi's.

Vegeta had known it was going to be hard to be away from her, but was it worth all of the emotional pain _both_ of them were experiencing? He also didn't like her lack of her usual Saiyan-like ways. He wished he could finish training faster, but, unfortunately, you can't rush perfection.

**~*I'm trying to be as accurate as possible with the pregnancy, but I'm only a freshman in highschool. I don't know these things. Anyway, I stayed up from two till six-thirty a.m. writing this chapter even though it's not very long – but I had to research things to be accurate. Thank you to all of my viewers and reviewers. Leave me reviews! Give me ideas for things to put in the story! You can possibly maybe have a cookie if you review!*~**


	9. Surprise

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a week (or more). I'm finally moved in to my new house and now I have to unpack. And on top of that, I haven't got any internet here yet, so I've been playing Dragon Ball: Origins on my DSi all week. It's actually pretty hilarious. Bulma fangirls over Yamcha and I'm just like, no! You save that for Vegeta, missy. Anyway I appreciate the reviews and favorites and follows. Without further delay, here we go!**

**Btw my wifi just popped on O_O so taking advantage and posting this x:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Nine – Surprise

Finally, after two months, Vegeta had reached the planet. It was right in the middle of an asteroid belt. It would be a challenge to train there with asteroids plummeting toward the empty planet, but Vegeta always welcomed a challenge. Although it was tough to train there, he managed. It was a rather flat planet, with few trees and small, dirty pools of water. Occasionally he would have to shatter a space rock or two, but they were never big. He was constantly frustrated with himself and couldn't seem to understand why he couldn't become a Super Saiyan. Not long after he arrived, he saw a face he hadn't been expecting to see for a long time.

"Kakarot?"

Bulma absently looked at the clothes in the maternity store. She now had a baby bump that couldn't be hidden very well. Even though she was only a little over four months, her pregnancy was progressing faster since her baby was half Saiyan. Half Saiyan – she would have to get used to that. Her doctor had determined that the baby was to be a boy. From the kicks she felt in her abdomen, she was certain he was going to be as strong his father.

"Honey, what do you think of this dress? Isn't it just so nice? I think you'd look great in it!" Mrs. Briefs smiled, holding out a sundress that was a combination of swirled blues and silver.

"Thanks, mom. I like it. I already know it'll fit, because I just tried something of that size on. Put it in my cart, and then we'll just go pay for the stuff I have now."

"Okay." The two went to the register and paid for the items. Bulma would have been embarrassed to shop her by herself, but since her mother was with her, she felt fine. She had been asked when she was due a few times and she had answered with, "about four months." Although it could be three. The pregnancy just seemed to keep progressing faster.

Bulma was hungry, but her mother told her to wait until they got home. Once they reached Capsule Corp, Bulma grabbed her bags of clothes and opened the door to the house. She nearly fell over when all of her friends jumped up and yelled surprise. Bulma laughed happily.

"Hi guys! Uh, what're you doing here?"

"It's a surprise baby shower!" Chi-Chi smiled. "Your wonderful mother put it together."

Bunny smiled and went to the kitchen to bring out the food. She knew how much the men here could eat. Bulma was thrilled to see Krillen, Piccolo, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Master Roshi, his turtle and Oolong. There was a sore spot in her heart, noticing the very obvious absence of Yamcha and Puar. For some reason, she missed his company. Bulma put it behind her and socialized, letting her friends feel her belly. She ate the fabulous food her mother cooked and laughed when Goku went back for fifths. Piccolo only drank water, and her mother had been sure to get the good kind for him. Bulma made a mental note to thank her mother later for the amazing party.

Soon it was time to open gifts. Bulma opened her mother and father's first. It was a top of the line crib complete with blue sheets and blankets. She smiled and thanked the two (her father had come later during the party since there was a big project in the lab), and opened Master Roshi, Krillen, and Oolong's next. It was a baby monitor and a couple of baby toys, as well as an electric baby swing. She hugged them as thanks and gave Master Roshi an evil glare when he tried to peek down her shirt. Piccolo had gotten the baby some clothes and bottles (Bulma had decided to bottle-feed. Chi-Chi told her that breastfeeding hurts). He nodded his head, anticipating her thanks, but she gave him a hug, too. The namekian blushed. Bulma could make anyone blush, pregnant or not. The turtle had found a few pearls and had Roshi put them, along with some shells, onto a homemade picture frame with a picture of the whole gang in it. Bulma's eyes welled up with tears at this. She fervently thanked the turtle and opened Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan's gift. It was a pumpkin seat and a rocking chair. Goku stopped her before she could say thanks.

"Ah, but I have one more gift for you! Come outside, I'll show you." There was a twinkle in his eye and Chi-Chi smiled encouragingly at her. The two stepped outside and Goku whistled.

"Cover your eyes!" He smiled. Humoring him, she tightly closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. She waited patiently for a few moments. She was excited. _What could it possibly be?_

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Uh, Goku, can I uncover my eyes now? What are you doing?" When he didn't answer, she put her arms down and opened her eyes. Goku was nowhere in sight, but the gorgeous man in front of her made nothing else matter.

"Vegeta!" Bulma threw her arms around him. Out of everything she had gotten today, Vegeta was the best. She wanted to start crying, but didn't want to appear weak to him. So she just hugged him and savored his scent, the way his hair looked when the breeze hit it, how his warm, tan skin felt on her own. Too soon, he pulled back. Vegeta looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey," He said simply, a smirk on his face. He was just about as excited as she was, but he'd never show it. Although Goku promised to bring him back to the planet he was destroying in the morning, Vegeta was still anxious to get back. His annoying feelings for Bulma won out over anything else at the moment. He could almost see the happiness radiating from her.

"It's so great to see you! Uh, sorry I don't look my best, but I'm pregnant here and I didn't even know people were coming over, and I –" Vegeta cut her off with a kiss that could stop the Earth from turning.

"You look…simply gorgeous." He whispered, sending a shiver through her. Some instinct deep within him told him to take her, but he decided it would be a bad idea since she was pregnant. He sighed and tried not to think of things that would embarrass him. Bulma heard his inner turmoil and laughed.

"Ah, don't worry, only a few months until little Trunks is due."

"What? Trunks? That's what you've decided to name him?"

"Yeah, it just came to me, and I thought, 'well isn't this a cute name'."

Vegeta stepped back and crossed his arms. "I thought we would name him Vegeta, just like his father and grandfather."

"No," Bulma stepped closer to him and he turned his head away. She kissed his cheek. "Trunks is his name. Come, let's go inside and socialize, mister antisocial."

"I'm not going to associate myself with those idiots."

"Yes you are. Please, Veggie?" Pleading blue eyes looked up at him. She grasped his hand tightly.

"Fine, but I don't want to. I hope you know I won't be enjoying this at all."

Bulma giggled and pulled him inside. Goku heard them coming, putting his hand on the back of his neck and smiling.

"Do you like your 'gift'?"

"I really love it. Thanks Goku."

_Lo...love?_ Vegeta thought. In response she squeezed his hand. Eventually, everyone left with party favors that Bunny had made for everyone.

"I'll be back bright and early," Goku said before he left. Vegeta nodded and Bulma frowned. Bulma's parents left the two alone.

"Why can't you just stay?" Bulma asked as she pulled on a blue tank top and jean capris.

"The spaceship is on the planet I'm staying on," Vegeta said, sitting on her bed. "And, also, I _won't_ be back until I'm a Super Saiyan."

"Will you be here for the birth of your son?"

He didn't answer, unsure of this.

"You jerk! You better be here for that!"

"I'll try, woman! But if I don't get strong enough, we all die."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure Goku could take them."

Vegeta glared at her. Was she insulting his strength, or just insinuating that Kakarot was better than him? Recognizing her error, she plunked down next to him and put her hand on his leg.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to be with me, you know?"

He wasn't satisfied. Of course he wanted to be with her, as well, but now he vowed to himself that he'd be better than Kakarot. Mostly for his pride, but also to impress her. He picked up the remote to her television and turned it on to a romantic movie. He realized she favored this form of entertainment a while back and the two snuggled together, Vegeta wiping her tears away when she cried because of tragedies and the happy ending. She seemed so fragile sometimes, but at others she sure was feisty. He laid a hand on her stomach and felt his son kick at his hand. Bulma winced. He was proud that the child was strong, but upset that it hurt her. Wordlessly, he transferred a bit of energy to her. She sighed in relief. Vegeta asked the question that had been eating him away for a little while.

"Why did you cry at the end of the movie?"

"It was so happy. They got married and he told her how much he loved her…I don't know, I guess it's just every girl's dream."

Vegeta took this into consideration. "Hm."

"I'm tired…I mean, really, I'd love to stay awake and just kiss you all night, but man, he sure makes me tired." Bulma patted her belly. Vegeta almost blushed at her straightforward attitude.

Vegeta kissed her for a long time before he let her lie down and try to sleep. He shut off the television and lie down next to her, him on his side and her on her back. The rest of the night, they both got the best sleep they'd had in a while.

At around ten in the morning, Goku lightly shook the pair awake and told Vegeta he would be taking him back now, if he wished. Remembering his promise to himself, he said yes. He kissed Bulma goodbye and Goku used his instant transmission to take him back to the planet he had decided to name after the only person he'd ever cared for. Bulma. Never mind the fact that he was going to blow it up soon.

**A/N: Reviews, follows, favorites…these are all accepted very gladly. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also, if you like The Hunger Games, look out for my A/U story I will be posting soon in that category. c:**


	10. Legend Come True Again

**A/N: My wifi is officially back on…the first cable guy hooked everything into the wrong ports. Blame him for my late posting _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Ten – Legend Come True…Again

Bulma was having a hard week. A very, very hard week. Her heart was aching; she missed Vegeta, but for some reason she just couldn't stop thinking of Yamcha. He may have been a cheater, liar, and a drunk, but she had never stopped to ask why he was acting like that. She felt like she had been a bad girlfriend. _Maybe I should talk to him_, she thought.

_Don't be stupid, woman,_ Vegeta quipped. Bulma grabbed the sides of her head.

_Geez, stop snooping around, Vegeta! Just get back to your precious training!_

He didn't even grace her with a response.

"Let the woman crawl back to the earthling; see if I care." Vegeta said aloud, punching a tree, causing it to crash to the ground. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't good enough for the beautiful, human genius. It hurt his pride to even think she would go back to that disgusting weakling who had hurt her so many times. Why want Yamcha when she could have the Saiyan Prince? Humans. Women, in general…they boggled Vegeta's mind.

Bulma wanted to go to Goku's, but hated the drive. She sighed, forgetting about Yamcha completely. Vegeta was right.

"Gee, I wish I could fly. How come everyone else can, but I can't? Hmph."

_Vegeta?_

_What, woman!_

_Can you teach me how to fly?_

_No! Shut up and let me train,_ Vegeta smirked. He really loved pissing her off. He could tell she was busy going to Kakarot's now.

_Careful, don't combine both of your stupidity levels together. It's hazardous to the Earth,_ he snickered, punching small asteroids.

_Shut up, Prince of jerks!_ She snapped. But she smiled a little, too. Fighting between them was a kind of showing their affection.

Bulma soon arrived at her best friend Goku's house. Of course, she and Chi-Chi were close, but she and Goku had something undeniably special. She regretted not visiting him as often as she used to. Goku sensed her approaching the door and flung it open.

"Hey, Bulma! Nice to see you!"

"You too." Bulma playfully punched his arm. It hurt her fist more than it hurt him. In fact, he laughed like it tickled.

"Bulma, guess what?" Goku said excitedly after the two had arrived in the kitchen.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Krillen came over the other day, and he showed me this thing called the internet. Man, is it fascinating!"

"You've never used the – "

"Bulma, there are videos of cats and babies and they're so funny! Oh, and there is this thing, Chi-Chi has, it's some kind of plastic card where you buy things for free. So, you know what I bought? Food! Lots and lots of food!"

"You're so out of it, Goku…And just how much 'free' food did you buy?"

"Hn, maybe less than two truckloads. Why? I love food."

"That actually costs money, it sends you a bill in the mail. Man, you're in for it from Chi-Chi when she gets the bill! You probably maxed out her card."

"Eheheh, well, whoops." Goku turned on the laptop that was sitting in front of him. When he got on the internet, he smiled stupidly.

"Uh, what?"

"There are singles in my area who want to meet me. Man, I must be desirable."

Bulma shook her head. He could be an idiot, sometimes.

"WHAT? What is this? A muffin button? AW, Bulma, can I buy it please? I've always wanted a muffin button!"

"Shut up, baka."

"But Bulma, my name's Goku."

All of a sudden, Bulma's body was in complete pain. "Ah, Kami, ow!" She cried out.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He was a little surprised, because nothing had even touched her.

"It's – not my pain, it's – " she curled inward on herself. Her palms felt like they were on fire.

"I'll use my Instant Transmission to help him!"

"No, Kakarot, leave me be! I can handle this!" Bulma's eyes were blank as she spoke the words Vegeta had thought too strongly towards her.

Vegeta held the massive space rock back with his own energy. His hands were tingling. His ki spiked higher than ever, fighting to stay alive. The worst of the rocks were bombarding him and the planet. If he let this planet sized asteroid go, he'd be crushed and inevitably killed.

"Aaahh!" He yelled out, his power level increasing even higher. The rock was winning.

Suddenly, his ki spiked and his power level was bigger than he ever thought possible. He didn't care about being stronger than Kakarot, about becoming a Super Saiyan. He cared about staying alive and getting back to Earth to be by his mate's side. He knew she was feeling every rock that hit him, but he couldn't help the fact that closing the mental bond was too tedious of a task right now. On a whim, he shoved the asteroid back as far as possible and released an extra strong burst of energy.

"_Gallick Gun!_" The rock burst into two and Vegeta was quick to shoot two more bursts of energy at each half. He turned quickly to see his ship. It was about to fall into a crack in the planet some random asteroid had created. He cussed under his breath and quickly entered the ship, typing in random coordinates. Anything to get off of the damned planet, out of this asteroid belt. But the blasted ship wouldn't start and a fair sized rock smashed into the side. Luckily, it only dented and didn't crack.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Vegeta yelled, frustrated. He slammed his fist onto the control pad. Much to his surprise, the ship started up at that and blasted off the horrid little planet just before an asteroid struck the spot the ship used to be. Vegeta couldn't relax, no matter how much distance was out between the asteroid belt and his ship. He went to go shower, but before he undressed, he caught a glimpse in the mirror. Surely that glowing man with teal colored eyes and golden hair couldn't be him? But of course, it was. Vegeta had finally done it – he had become a Super Saiyan. He nearly smiled, setting his coordinates for Earth. Then, he took a shower.

Bulma was covered in a sheen of sweat. Goku had laid her on the couch and sat next to her now. She half expected bruises to be all over her body, but she knew the pain wasn't her own. Hell, it had probably tickled Vegeta for all she knew, but it was the pain he felt transferred into her fragile human mind. Suddenly all of the pain stopped. She could feel his frustration turn to surprise, his surprise turn to something like anxiety, and his anxiety turn to disbelief which suddenly turned to pride and undeniable happiness. Bulma knew he had done it, that he had become what only one other living Saiyan had achieved. A Super Saiyan. She was undenianly proud of him and voiced this to Goku.

"Man, I knew he'd do it! And lucky him, he'll even be here for Trunks to be born!"

"Goku…How did you know I was going to name him Trunks?"

"I – Uh, I overheard you talking the other day, heheh…" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. _Whoo, that was a close one,_ Goku thought.

"Mhm…" She let him believe she was convinced. Bulma smiled and tried to relax. Vegeta was a real pain in the neck sometimes, but she was delighted that he was coming home. Now that he'd achieved the status of Super Saiyan, maybe he would spend a little more time with her and stop training so hard. Maybe, just maybe, he would have time to help raise Trunks before the Androids came.

"Well…I'm gonna go home, I'm feeling pretty tired after that bout of mental exhaustion."

"Well, I'll take you!" Goku smiled, standing her up and instantly transporting the two to Bulma's large house. She thanked him and he left with a wave.

xXx

Chi-Chi was washing the dishes when suddenly, a knock was heard on her door. Sighing, she turned the water off and opened the door. She was astonished to see a man with a clipboard and a pen in his hand. Two trucks were sitting in her driveway.

"You need to sign here. Where ya' want all of this food, m'am?"

"What? Food? I didn't order any…" Chi-Chi put two and two together. "GOKU!"

Not so lucky for Goku, Chi-Chi had just washed her frying pan and fully intended to use it.

**A/N: I decided to add the last part just because. Also, I don't know if I can drag this story out much longer, so there may only be a couple more chapters left. Well, I have nutella to eat, so…until next time. R&R!**


	11. The Prince Has Returned

**A/N: Aw, man, I was going to post this earlier but whenever I begin to write it I get into the Dragonball Z part of youtube…Blah; it's just so funny! Well, sorry. Thank you for your constant support. ~**

Chapter Eleven – The Prince Has Returned

The stars were brilliant tonight. There seemed to be a meteor shower, because streaks of light were beaming across the sky. Could Vegeta see the same things she was seeing; the same stars? Was he close enough for that, or was he still too far away? He was due back in a week. Bulma was six months pregnant now. She had basically been counting the days until her Saiyan prince returned home. Like it or not, the arrogant man had grown on her and she loved him. When she was alone, she would relive memories of her life out loud, as if telling them to Trunks. Sometimes, she told him why she loved Vegeta, his father. Other times, she sang sweet lullabies to the baby in her womb. Excitement was taking her over. Only. One. More. Week.

Although he had reached Super, he still trained hard enough to kill a human. Though he was careful since he had nobody to fix them, he broke two of the five training bots he had. Vegeta beat himself up every day, just so he could get stronger. And stronger. And stronger. He was proud of the results he was getting. He practiced going Super Saiyan when he wasn't training under four-hundred times gravity. Although he couldn't do it as fast as Kakarot, he could still phase in good time. Vegeta was happy for once; no, not happy, content. The trip from Planet Bulma to Earth wasn't taking too long. In fact, although he had supposed it would take him three months to arrive, it was only going to take him two. Now, with only a week until his long awaited return, he was training harder and harder, sometimes coming very close to being knocked out or giving himself a concussion. Of course, it was all for the battle with the Androids. Definitely not to impress a certain blue haired beauty. No, the Saiyan Prince was far above gloating and showing off…as if.

Bulma lies down onto her comfier than usual bed. Maybe it felt that way because she was tired. Nonetheless, night time was favorite part of the day. It was the time she and Vegeta put aside to talk to each other. Actually, Bulma didn't really put aside time for it, because she didn't need to make time. She realized how dull her life seemed sometimes. Vegeta was the one really putting time aside. He could be training, though he took on the tedious task of talking to a feisty earth woman with mood swings. Bulma thought it was rather nice of him.

_Good evening, Prince Veggie,_ Bulma thought with mock sweetness. Recently, he'd yelled at her about being addressed with his royal title. Vegeta didn't respond, but transmitted a sense of recognition to her.

_Hurry home, I miss you._

_Don't be whiny, woman. I will turn this spaceship right around._ A smirk was on his face as he eased his aching, shower damp body into his bed.

_Shut up! Am I not allowed to miss you? Pft, well, excuse me!_ Bulma crossed her arms out of habit. It felt odd since she was laying down.

Vegeta laughed. _There's no reason to miss me, earthling._ Their conversations were always something along these lines.

_How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Bulma? Ugh, you idiot!_ Sometimes the simplest things set her off. Vegeta reveled in her anger. She cooled down quickly and moved on to a new topic. The pair talked about the activities they had done throughout the day. Vegeta did little more than train, so he tried to listen to her interesting stories. When things got scientific he would zone out, but he listened attentively to her time at the doctors and how Goku had finally finished paying off the debt he owed Chi-Chi for the price of the food he had mistakenly _bought_. She was a bit nervous about the fact that the doctor had said she could pop anytime since her pregnancy was so advanced. Bulma spent a couple minutes blaming Vegeta for her constant pain and crazy pregnancy but ended up telling him she already loved their son. Vegeta didn't have much to say, but Bulma caught the words "damned brat" in his thoughts. She rolled her eyes. He'd change his mind. Right?

After a bit of chatting, Bulma was fighting to stay awake.

_I'm tired, hun, goodnight,_ Bulma thought, yawning loudly.

_Do not call me 'hun'._ Vegeta replied. He could nearly see her rolling her eyes. _Sleep well._

After this, she fell asleep immediately.

When you're awaiting something amazing and it's a week away, it seems to take forever for a single day to pass. But when you finally reach the goal, the big prize at the end of the week, everything goes on in fast forward.

Bulma was sitting in the lab, watching her father work, when the radar started to beep. It notified them that a spaceship was approaching and would arrive within two hours. Bulma shrieked happily and sprinted clumsily to her room, showering, changing, and applying minimal makeup. She wanted to look beautiful in a natural way, and sexy in a pregnant way. She caressed her inflated stomach and rambled on about Vegeta coming home. Within ten minutes of her finishing getting ready, a loud noise was heard from the backyard, where the landing pad was. Bulma sighed and walked to where the noise was from, emitting an aura of calmness. She didn't want to seem too excited. That would just be a cause for ridicule from the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta powered down the ship, freshly showered and exhausted from working out. He crossed his arms and nodded at Bulma's mother and father who came by to greet him, but they didn't stay for long. Vegeta exited the outdoor area and walked towards Bulma, sensing her ki moving toward him. Why was he so…anxious?

Vegeta saw her before she could see him. Even from afar, it was obvious that she was beautiful and her stomach had grown even bigger. It wasn't unattractive; she seemed to have made it look like it was supposed to be there, like it was a part of her outfit. His pace quickened and as soon as she saw him, her face broke out into a happy smile. They took the last remaining steps and were face to face.

"Hi," Her grin was wide and her blue eyes were sparkling.

"Hm." Vegeta uttered, his arms still crossed. He wasn't sure how to act.

Bulma pulled at his arms, trying to get him to uncross them. He did after figuring out her intentions and she moved as close as she could to him, putting her arms around his neck, staring happily up at him. His hands rested on her lower back. He smirked his trademark smirk.

"You're quite excited to see the man who could destroy your planet in the same amount of time it takes you to get ready for events."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Don't act all powerful just because you reached Super Saiyan."

"Ah, but I am all powerful."

"Shut up," She laughed and kissed his cheek. She laughed even harder upon seeing his face. He wasn't very pleased.

"Servant woman, you do not speak to Prince Vegeta that way." He kissed her lightly, but Bulma felt butterflies flood her stomach and her fingertips tingle.

"My name…is Bulma." She said in-between another kiss. He laughed at her.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Of course not. Well, what do you want to do? It's your first day back on Earth, like officially back."

"Anything." He looked pointedly at her. He was actually pining for a homecooked meal. She could sense this and smiled.

"I thought so. I'll have my mother prepare one and then we'll eat it." Bulma went to tell her mother and she agreed to it, Vegeta trailing behind Bulma like a lost puppy. He thought back to the romantic movies they had watched together. How much she had liked the fact that they were married in the end. Marriage was mating on Earth, he supposed. He blocked her off subtly from his thoughts. He thought about it. Marriage. He had to ask Kakarot how he'd gone about it. After all, he was a married man, right?

**A/N: I'm excited about a new DBZ story I will be posting in a while – after this one's finished. I have the brilliant ideas in my head. Hehehe. I've been working on some fanart that I want to use as it's cover. Well, review. Ciao.**


	12. It's A Boy

**A/N: I just posted the first chapter to my new story, "Revenge is Sweet, Love is Sweeter". It's a DBZ A/U Fanfic, go R&R it! I know I was going to post it after this one…But I love the idea! It's been stuck in my head! Also, sorry I've been posting so late lately. But enjoy~**

Chapter Twelve – It's a Boy

When the two finished eating, they washed up and retired to bed. Vegeta pretended to fall asleep beside her. Once she was fully asleep, he carefully got out of bed and exited the house, taking to the sky in the direction of Kakarot's house. He couldn't get the concept of marriage out of his head. He sighed. Kakarot would be all too enthusiastic. For a second, he considered flying back home – _home?_ – to Capsule Corp, but he wanted to sort out his thoughts. And for this, he actually needed Kakarot.

He landed abruptly in front of his humble abode. He turned the knob on his door, and feeling it was unlocked, opened it, strolling into the house. Vegeta crossed his arms and stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Kakarot, you know, you really shouldn't keep your door unlocked. Criminals could get in." He called out.

"Hello Vegeta sir, uhm, why are you in my house so late?" Gohan asked, peeking around the corner.

"Just get your father, brat."

Used to Vegeta's rudeness, he walked away and alerted his father of Vegeta's presence. He had already known, but hadn't been going out of his way to immediately greet him.

"Hi, Vegeta!" Goku smiled. "What's up?"

"What is the actual concept of marriage?" He wasted no time getting to the point.

"Well," Goku started. "It's when you propose to someone you love and then you have a ceremony with a minister and you say vows and exchange rings and then you kiss! Basically. OH, and then there's an after party and cake! Lots of food. And cake."

Vegeta's face contorted to show confusion. "Propose? Minister? Vows? Rings?" He hated not knowing something that Kakarot did.

Goku sighed. "A minister is the person who marries the two of you. He has the power to do it."

"I'm sure I have more power than this _minister_!" Vegeta said angrily.

"It's spiritual power. Anyway, proposing is when you ask someone to marry you."

"Pft, I wouldn't have to ask. Any female would surely say yes to me. Even your mate."

Goku's eyes hardened. "No, not true." His attitude changed to cheery in a split second. "Vows are things that you write out. They're just things you vow to do in marriage, and they're personal, so they're as good as you make them."

Vegeta sighed. "This is already too complicated."

"Rings are just, well, rings. The female gets a diamond ring. The male gets a gold, silver, or really any metal ring. Well, I guess the bride could have a different type of stone, but diamond is the most popular, I think." Goku puts his arms behind his head. "Who do you plan on marrying?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned around, walking toward the door. "It's none of your business, third class."

"Aw, Vegeta, you're so mean." Goku frowned. "But I already know it's Bulma. Can Chi-Chi and I come to your wedding? Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?" Goku smiled.

"That would work if you were pretty."

"Chi-Chi thinks I'm handsome. I think that's better," He poked the prince. "Please?"

"Fine, idiot! Goodbye!" Vegeta growled.

"Bye!" He called to Vegeta, who had flown off.

Vegeta thought about what Kakarot had said on his way back to CC. He knew it would make Bulma happy, and she would feel like they were actually committed. Since he knew she was the only one he wanted, why not just go through with this human tradition? He sighed and decided he would think about it a different time.

Upon arriving home, he entered his room slowly (Bulma and Vegeta now shared a room) only to find that Bulma was still asleep. She slept heavier than anyone he had ever met. He climbed into bed and fell asleep draping his arm over her body.

The next morning, Vegeta awoke to an empty bed. Confused, he followed the scents of breakfast to the kitchen and smirked when he saw Bulma finishing a large breakfast that was obviously meant for the two of them.

"Hello, sleepyhead." She smiled at him genuinely and set the platter of pancakes on the counter.

"Hello, beautiful." His smirk turned to a laugh when Bulma blushed heavily.

"Don't laugh at me! Just eat, jerk!" He didn't need much further prodding on the subject. When they finished eating, they started to talk about random things. Vegeta was taking the day off of training.

"We could go out on the town today," She started. "That would be – AH! Kami!" Bulma doubled over in pain. She was panting heavily.

"Woman? Bulma? What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"It's the baby – he's coming! It hurts so bad, he has to be!" That was all it took and Vegeta scooped her up in his arms, flying off in the direction of the hospital. He flew as fast as he could, and when that wasn't fast enough, he turned Super Saiyan. That got them there in half the time and didn't even bother to change back when he reach the hospital. He didn't even put Bulma down. He carried her with one arm, and used his other hand to push open doors.

"Sir, what exactly is it that you need?" A nurse from behind a counter asked.

"My woman is going into labor and she needs assistance _now_!" Vegeta roared. Bulma touched his cheek.

"Calm down, babe." She whispered. He growled but calmed down a bit.

"Here, just fill out these forms, and –" The nurse started nervously.

"There is no time for that! You will take her now, and I will fill that out later!"

"F-fine! This way!" She guided the two to an empty room and the doctors came in and prepared Bulma for labor.

"Sir, I'm assuming you are the baby's father?" A doctor asked Vegeta.

"Not only am I that, I am the woman's mate." He smirked, powering down from super. The doctor was shocked but tried to remain calm. Vegeta walked to the side of the bed and Bulma grasped his hand tightly. So tightly, in fact, that it actually hurt a bit. He grimaced.

"What if I don't make it through this?" Bulma said aloud, worried.

"You will. Don't think that way." With his free hand, he caressed her face, transferring her some of his energy through the action. She sighed in relief.

After a while, the doctors told Bulma to start pushing. She did, her face contorting in pain, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Good job, Bulma. Rest…Okay; now give us another good push."

Bulma pushed even harder, tears freely flowing from her eyes. Vegeta wished he could do something, anything, to stop her pain. But he knew he couldn't.

"Ah, there's his head!" The doctors quickly got to work suctioning the baby's lungs and the doctor told her to push again.

"Ah!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta was suddenly very happy he was a man.

The baby's whole body was almost out.

"One more push!"

Bulma sighed, summoning up all of her strength for this last push. She yelled out in pain one more time, but the pain suddenly turned to some form of relief. The baby was fully out, and after they had Vegeta cut the cord, they cleaned the baby up, swathed him in a towel, and handed him to Bulma.

"It's a boy," The doctor said nervously and quickly bounded off.

"He's beautiful," Bulma said through sobs. She was overjoyed; her son was finally born and his father had been there for it all. "L-look at his lavender hair," She said between little sob-hiccups.

Vegeta crossed his arms. He didn't understand why she got so emotional over the baby being born.

"Trunks, honey, stop crying," Bulma cooed. "Oh, I bet he's hungry," She laughed. Since she didn't have any bottle to bottle-feed him with in the hospital, she pulled her hospital gown down and breastfed her son.

"Those are mine," Vegeta scowled.

"Sh, Vegeta." She smiled at him.

"_Prince_ Vegeta to you."

xXx

After another couple days in the hospital, Bulma and Trunks were ready to go home. Vegeta, as well; he hadn't left her side the whole time she had been in the hospital. Bulma's parents (who had been contacted) had brought him food. Vegeta thought it was rather annoying that everybody had gotten silly over a baby. Of course, Vegeta had held the child and even given it a small smile, but he didn't see anything too special about it. Well, except maybe the fact that it – er, he – was now one of the only saiyans alive. That had to count for something.

It was about a month after Trunks was born when Vegeta made his move. He'd been thinking about it and he knew it was the right thing to do. He had even taken the time to prepare for it.

One night, after Bulma put Trunks to bed, she left his room and walked to the kitchen for food. She was hungry all the time lately, although she was almost exactly the weight she had been before pregnancy. Strong arms encircled her from behind and she sighed happily.

"Hi, hon." She turned and kissed him. He kissed her back. It reminded her a little of their first kiss. Suddenly, he got down on one knee in front of her and opened a small black box, the inside of it facing her. She gasped and excitement ran through her body.

"Bulma," Vegeta said eagerly. "Will you marry me?"

**A/N: AW SNAP! Only one more chapter after this, as you may have guessed! That's okay, though, because now I'm writing a new story and you all can read that one! **_**Revenge is Sweet, Love is Sweeter**_**. REVIEW! See you in the LAST installment of **_**Torn**_**!**


	13. Wedding Bells

**A/N: Last chapter. If you liked this, you'll fall in love with my new story, which will be much longer than this one. It's A/U and there's a love triangle goin' on. Seriously…check it out. **_**Revenge is Sweet, Love is Sweeter**_**.**

**Also: The reason I didn't describe Bulma's dress or appearance is so you can be as surprised as Vegeta when she walks down the aisle.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ALSO VERY OOC. I am prepared to get yelled at for this. **

***LEMON WARNING. If you don't like that, don't read anything past when they leave in the limo.***

Chapter Thirteen – Wedding Bells

Of course, Bulma had said yes. Who wouldn't want to marry such a handsome guy? Only, she wasn't marrying him because he was handsome. Bulma was going to marry him because she truly loved him and couldn't live without him. She felt good knowing that he must feel the same. And everyone thought she would marry Yamcha. _Ha!_

Although Vegeta and Bulma hadn't wanted a big wedding, Bulma had insisted that Goku's family and Bulma's parents should be invited. Vegeta had grumbled about it for a while, but eventually he caved in and said fine. He made a point of telling Kakarot that it was Bulma's decision to invite him, his harpy, and their son. He'd only laughed and congratulated the couple.

Bulma's parents were more than thrilled that Vegeta had asked her hand in marriage. Bunny had rambled on about how Bulma needed a handsome, strong man like Vegeta and Doctor Briefs had mostly just congratulated the two. If his daughter was happy, he was happy.

Bulma and Chi-Chi had gone dress shopping as soon as they were able. Since Vegeta couldn't quite handle a baby on his own yet, Bulma had taken Trunks along. Chi had gushed over how adorable he was and then gone on to ask Bulma about when he was going to start getting him into his studies. Bulma had laughed and told her not until he was more than only a couple months old.

Bulma's father had given her his credit card to purchase the wedding dress. Bulma bought Chi-Chi hers, too, because…well, Goku had gotten a hold of her credit card again.

"Damn Goku," She'd said. "He just goes on the internet and spends money on the stupidest things!"

Chi-Chi's dress was amazing. It was white and it came down to her knees. It was formfitting yet modest, and it had a blue ribbon under the chest area. It ruffled on the skirt part and the tips of the ruffles were blue. Since she was the Matron of Honor, she was going to be standing near Bulma. Goku was Vegeta's best man. There was nobody better to fill the position; Goku was, in a way, responsible for them being together.

Bulma's dress was in a word, beautiful. When you're trying on wedding dresses and you start to cry at the sight of yourself in one, it's either very bad or very good. For Bulma, it was very good. Trunks had even seemed to be pleased with the one she had chosen.

Goku and Vegeta had gone together to get their tuxedos. Vegeta was getting a classic black tuxedo. Goku had to cover a laugh with a cough. The prince looked so different. But he looked foolish tugging at his collar and bowtie like that.

"Kakarot, I should kill you for getting me into this." Vegeta scowled at Goku.

"You don't mean that," He replied. He certainly looked dashing in a white tuxedo. The blue accents had been very last minute and Bulma's orders. It kind of hinted at the whole color scheme, but Vegeta didn't know that. After a while of thinking, Vegeta finally replied. It was barely above a whisper, but Goku's Saiyan ears picked it up.

"_I wouldn't trade this…for anything_."

When the day finally came, Bulma wouldn't let Vegeta see her at all. She kissed him in the morning and told him of the earth tradition. He'd rolled his eyes, but smirked. _I'll just see her through her thoughts. Easy._ Bulma laughed.

"Heard that," She concentrated for a second. "Blocked."

"Foolish Earth woman," He grimaced. Bulma lightened his mood with a lingering kiss and winked as she walked to the beauty studio in Capsule Corp. She hadn't even known they had one, but hell, she fully intended to use it.

After a good three hours of getting her hair and makeup done, Bulma was ready to slip into her dress. She'd honestly thought the dress should have been put on first, but her makeup artist had insisted she put it on after. Well, okay.

Bulma was just about ready to walk down the aisle when her mother suddenly appeared before her. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, Bulma honey, you look beautiful," She looked like she could start crying.

"Thanks, mom." Bulma smiled softly and gave her mom a hug.

"You'll always be my little girl, even when you're forty!"

Bulma laughed. Bunny reached into her purse and pulled out a box that held some sort of jewelry. She opened it, and lying on a soft bed of velvet was the most beautiful necklace Bulma had ever seen. It was nearly made of diamonds and set around the diamonds was sapphires. A large sapphire hung from the necklace and was in the shape of a perfect circle. It was so shiny and perfect, she wasn't sure if she could accept it.

"This was…yours?" Bulma asked in an awed tone.

"Honey, it's yours now. Think of it as your first family heirloom; you can give it to your daughter when you have one." Bulma didn't bother to tell her mother she wasn't going to be having a daughter. She just gave her a hug to keep herself from crying. Bulma didn't want to mess up her makeup; that lady had done a damned good job!

Bunny fastened the clasp as she put it on Bulma, and it hung at the hollow of her throat. She felt almost complete.

The wedding march sounded and Bulma's father, who looked striking in a suit, took her arm.

"You look great," He whispered as they started to walk from the shadows of the looming flowers above them. Their fragrance perfumed the outdoor wedding area which was taking place in Bulma's oversized backyard.

"Thanks, dad." Bulma squeezed his arm. Bulma reopened her thoughts to Vegeta. She emerged from the shadows. His eyes were only for her. He smiled genuinely.

Bulma looked beautiful in her dress. It was pure white with blue peeking about and snug at her torso and hips, yet flowed, loose and silky looking to the ground past that. It was strapless and had blue lace patterns covering her chest. Under her chest was a matching blue ribbon that was tied into a bow at the back. It reminded Vegeta of the royal blue that used to be one of Vegetasi's most important colors. He now understood why Kakarot and the harpy had worn blue in their attire and why he'd been forced to have a dyed blue rose pinned to his lapel. He lifted his gaze to her face and was breathless. Normally she was beautiful, but now she was stunningly, breathtakingly gorgeous. His smile widened. Her makeup was blue and white eyeshadow that blended well together and matched not only her eyes but her dress and necklace. Her hair was curled and pinned in various places with blue flowers. She didn't carry a bouquet, but it didn't matter. Their wedding was far from traditional. They, themselves, were far from traditional. Once she reached the makeshift yet beautiful alter, her father handed her off to Vegeta. He took her hand. She couldn't help but notice how stunning her prince looked. His hair was in its usual flame, but the tuxedo was new. She was proud of him for doing this.

_You clean up well,_ she thought. He smirked at her, losing the smile she'd never really seen before.

_There are no words for how ravishing you look,_ He smiled slightly. She squeezed his hand. The ceremony had begun.

Once it was time to exchange vows and rings, Vegeta went first. He'd been rehearsing this with the idiot Kakarot and there was _no way_ he could get this wrong.

"Bulma," Vegeta started slowly, focused. He slid the diamond ring onto Bulma left hand ring finger. "You are the one person in this world that sees me for who I am. Not the cold-blooded prince I once was, but the fierce, prideful man I am now. You have changed me for the better. I vow to protect you, to make you happy, and to challenge you. I vow to never hurt you and to be with you in your weakest moments. Take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I care for you, not only on this day, but every single day of your life." Bulma smiled excitedly. It was her turn.

"Vegeta," She smiled, her voice full of joy and love. She slid the tungsten band onto his left hand ring finger. She'd chosen tungsten because it was nearly indestructible. "When we first met, I didn't think we'd be friends. But as one thing led to another, we became more than friends, much more. You are my other half. I feel complete when I'm with you. You're my prince, and I wouldn't give you up for the world. I vow to love you, take care of you, and make you smile. I vow to be a loving and trusting wife. Take this ring as the symbol of our bond not only in marriage but in friendship, love, and life. Remember that I love you and couldn't be more grateful you care for me as well."

Chi-Chi and Bunny had tears in their eyes. Bulma had them running down her face. Vegeta lifted his hand and wiped them away.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Believe me, they didn't need much further prompting to kiss.

Their lips met and it was full of so much love, fire, and lust it nearly consumed them. Goku cleared his throat loudly and Vegeta pulled back to smirk at Bulma. She was embarrassed. Hell, everyone knew they had sex since she'd given birth to a baby already, so really, she had no reason to be. Bulma looked up at a clock that was placed outside.

"Ooh, Vegeta, it's time to go!" Bulma giggled.

"Go? Where?" He raised an eyebrow and let her drag him.

"On our honeymoon, silly!" Bulma smirked at him. She'd planned this part all by herself.

"What's a honeymoon?" Vegeta turned to look at Kakarot. He whispered it in his ear. "O-oh." His cheeks flushed momentarily, but he quickly regained his normal attitude. "This should be fun," He kissed her cheek. Bulma gave everyone a hug before she left and made sure her parents would be good babysitting Trunks for a week. Bunny was treating Chi, Goku, and Gohan to food when Vegeta and Bulma left for the airport. Gohan was so quiet, sometimes, you forget he's there. The two quickly changed and hung up their clothes.

Vegeta and Bulma left in a limo to the airport.

xXx

After a long couple of plane rides and a ferry ride, the newlyweds were on a remote island that was originally Doctor Briefs'. He'd let Bulma use it for her honeymoon. It wasn't too big, but not too small. It had to be seven miles wide and long. The house was obviously grand. The only part of it Vegeta cared for at the moment was the master bedroom. He was eager to take her clothes off, and she was eager to do the same to his. They hadn't explored each other's bodies in a long time. They were both more than ready.

Once they were both stripped of their clothes, Vegeta threw her onto the bed and took his time exploring her with his tongue. By the time he made it to her breasts she was begging for him to just take her, but he wouldn't be that merciful. He teased her by licking and nibbling her ivory mounds, teasing her lower regions with his fingers. Once he was too overwhelmed with the sensation of her body against his, he finally did plunge deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him so he could go even deeper. Throughout this, she begged for him to go harder and faster. She couldn't get enough of her Saiyan Prince. She wanted to feel every inch of his body. Eventually when the pleasure was too much, they came together and rested for a second, only to start round two and do mostly the same thing all over in different ways. He took her as much as he wanted, and she didn't complain. When they were both far too worn out to continue, it was well into the night. They showered together and fell asleep in each other's arms. They spent most of the rest of the week's nights like this; showing their love through their bodies.

One night, when they had finished making love, Bulma kissed Vegeta's lips tenderly and smiled.

"I love you, my Saiyan Prince." She whispered.

"I you, beautiful genius."

**THE END.**

**A/N: FIRST lemon scene, don't be mean lol. Well, read my other stories or tell me if you want me to write a specific kind of story. You guys are the best (:**


End file.
